Último Respiro
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: AU Yaoi. No hay tiempo para dudar, para pensar, para respirar... 1000 años nunca son suficientes para dejar de sentir, para dejar de amar... que haces cuando le vuelves a encontrar?
1. Prólogo: Last breath

**Último respiro  
Prólogo  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Todo estaba oscuro, se oían los truenos y las gotas de lluvia. Una respiración agitada y un palpitar cada vez más lento se escuchaban dentro de la habitación… Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, dejando ver la sangre cayendo desde el cuello de ese joven, deslizandose por su pecho… Pasó su lengua por la sangre que había caído en la pálida piel del joven…

-.¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con voz calmada y dolida

-. Me gusta tu sangre… sabe a… a miel… tan deliciosa, con sabor de inocencia… es un desperdicio convertirte… sería mejor que eligieras…

-. No has cambiado en todo este tiempo… sigues siendo demasiado "gentil" con tus víctimas… jamás olvidaré la humillación que me hicieron pasar… jamás –pronunció con odio tensando sus músculos

-. Después de estos 1000 años no me perdonaras? –sonrió y bebió más sangre –en ese tiempo… no conocía a mi Hikari… en ese tiempo…

-. Por favor… ustedes eran amantes, me engañaron y me hicieron lo mismo… no sé… no sé si en este tiempo él…

-. No ha cambiado… crees que le importa que mueras? ¿La última vez no le importó? Hizo lo mismo… admítelo, en cualquier tiempo el te seguirá usando… no te ama, eres su perro… es una pena que una criatura tan poderosa y salvaje como tú tenga que tener un final así…

-. A qué te refieres? –preguntó débilmente

-. Veo que aún no recuerdas nada… es solo que… tú familia es de cazavampiros… por eso no pudiste evitar encontrarnos… si hubieras sabido eso, no estarías en esta situación…

-. Ya veo… ¿Qué… qué pasará con ellos? –preguntó cerrando sus ojos

-. No sé… Mi Hikari… no sería capaz de tomar su sangre… y Kaiba, no sé que hará… esperar otros 1000 años supongo… espero estos por ti… para nosotros no es nada…

-. Eso supongo Yami… yo… yo siempre lo ame… y siempre fui suyo… siempre… -su voz se volvió un susurro y su respiración se detuvo

-. Nos veremos Joey… -soltó al joven y el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso –entiende… si no lo hacía… sería peor para ti…

-. ¿Qué harás Yami? –preguntó una voz fría desde la puerta –en otros 1000 años, será mio…

-. Eso lo veremos…..

*******************************************************************************  
_YAY!!! Un tengo tiempo así que dejen reviews!!! Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Sin aliento

**Último respiro  
2.- Sin aliento  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Amanecía de nuevo… habían pasado de nuevo 1000 años… ya se estaba cansando de todo eso… aún no le encontraba, esa época era extraña, aunque, en cierto modo era mucho más sencilla que la suya… suspiró, le encontraría aunque tardara la eternidad…

-. Deberías rendirte… es obvio que esta vez no dejará que le hagas lo mismo… -interrumpió la voz de un joven

-. Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quién lo mató la última vez… contestó sin voltearse a mirarlo

-.Aún molesto por eso??

-. Cállate… -le dijo de forma cortante

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despertó, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustado, ese sueño se había sentido tan real, la sangre, los besos y… sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ya había sucedido antes y… suspiró y se levantó de la cama…

-. De nuevo ese sueño… por qué? No lo entiendo… -se miró en el espejo y a su mente llegaron imágenes –quién es él…? No…

-. ¿Joey, te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz tímida del otro lado de la puerta

-. Estoy bien Yugi, enseguida salgo –sonrió y se miró de nuevo en el espejo –Algo está por venir…

Del otro lado de la puerta, el tímido chico miraba preocupado la puerta, desde hace días su mejor amigo se estaba comportando de forma extraña… como si alguien lo siguiera… la puerta se abrió y salió su amigo…

-. ¿Joey, quieres ir a desayunar? Anoche llamó Tea, y dijo que abrieron una nueva cafetería, podríamos ir…

-. Me parece bien –le sonrió

Después de que los dos chicos se cambiaran, caminaron hasta la nueva cafetería que quedaba enfrente del parque por el que siempre iban a la escuela… Al entrar al lugar, se encontraron con una chica castaña de ojos azules…

-. Hola Joey!! Yugi!! –los saludó (N/A: Insisto, creo que Tea es una combinación de Hiromi y Reelena o_O KAMI!!!!)

-. Hola Tea, -saludó el chico tímido –buenos días, vamos a desayunar

-. Claro, vengan –los llevó a la mesa –leí el menú y parece que tienen desayunos deliciosos –les extendió un menú a cada quien –llevo 5 minutos esperando, debía hacer algo

-. Gracias Tea

Tomó el menú y leyó… realmente si se veían muy ricos los desayunos. Sintió una extraña sensación… volteó a ver por que sin encontrarse a alguien que lo hubiera provocado… bajo la mirada, se estaba volviendo extraño…

-. Joey! JOEY!! –lo llamó Tea – que te sucede?

-. Ah? –Miró a la chica y le sonrió –nada, estoy bien…

-. Mmmm…. –la chica bajó la mirada al menú sin dejar de preocuparse

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba en las sombras, atrás de los árboles, observándole… Su expresión era seria, pero estaba realmente sorprendido… esta vez había cambiado tanto… y había sentido su presencia más rápido que la última vez…

-. Ya lo encontraste…

-. SI… también encontré ha alguien más…

-. Mi hikari… -una sonrisa apareció en sus labios –mi hikari…

Kaiba miró de nuevo a su antiguo amante… había cambiado tanto…de pronto, la vista del rubio se enfocó en la ventana y se encontró con la suya… esos ojos miel no habían cambiado… al recordarlos se quedó sin aliento…

**********************************************************************  
**Notas**: _^_^ este fic es consecuencia de ver Buffy y Angel en la noche n_n y que más?? U_U perdón por no aclarar lo que pasa, pero es que… si no que chiste tiene que escriba el fic ¬_¬… lo sé, me tardo mucho… pero es mejor a que se los cuente todo no?? DEJEN REVIEWS!!! Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	3. Espera y Veras

**Último respiro  
3.- Espera y veras  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ese chico, aunque su expresión mostraba sorpresa, sabía perfectamente donde le encontraría y que pasaría en ese momento. Oyó de nuevo la voz de su amiga, volteó a verle y le sonrió, miró de nuevo por la ventana para encontrarse  que no había nadie…

-. ¿Qué hay en la ventana? –preguntó mirando hacia fuera –chicos no hay nada ¿Podríamos desayunar?

-. Oh, lo siento Tea, es que creí ver algo… -murmuró Yugi mirando el piso

-. Si… supongo que era un perro o algo –sonrió la castaña

-. Supongo que tienes razón. –Contestó el chico de ojos violetas –Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos en la noche? Mi abuelo salió a una convención y quedarnos a ver películas, no es lo que yo llamó diversión

-. Mmm… -la castaña se mordió el labio inferior –no sé ¿Tú que opinas Joey? ¿Joey? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-. ¿Qué? ¿Ah? Nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –sonrió mirándola fijamente

-. Tienes sangre en el cuello! –señaló asustada la chica

El rubio tocó su cuello y luego miró sus dedos, la sangre era reciente y no era solo suya. Revisó su cuello pero no encontró la herida, así que tomó una servilleta y se limpió la sangre…

-. Supongo que me corte con algo en la mañana, -murmuró mirando la servilleta con sangre

-. Bueno, podríamos ir al carnaval, será divertido, no creen? –comentó Tea antes de tomar un sorbo de su malteada

-. Es una estupenda idea Tea –la apoyó Yugi –qué te parece si te vemos ahí a las 8?

-. Perfecto! –respondió entusiasmada –no puedo esperar!!

-. Espero que sea divertido –dijo Joey sonriendo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-. El momento se acerca… -murmuró

-. Ya puedo saborear su sangre de nuevo… primero me divertiré un poco –dijo en un tono frío

-. No entiendo porque su hechizo no funcionó en ti… cuando lo terminó de hacer aún era humano… no entiendo por qué el hechizo no hizo efecto en ti

-. Yo lo entrené, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabía, en mi no podían funcionar sus hechizos

-. No lo entrenaste muy bien que digamos, murió por la misma razón las dos veces anteriores, por no cuidarse las espaldas

-. Eso fue mi culpa… -murmuró –tenía una excelente defensa… yo fui quien le hizo descuidarse

-. Kaiba…

-. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando estaba vivo, no quieras hacerme sentir culpable

-. Por supuesto que no

-. No soy como tú, todo lo que quiero y por lo que eh esperado es su sangre y no descansaré hasta tenerla

-. Di lo que quieras, te conozco bien, quieres otra cosa de él, algo que no obtuviste en su dos vidas pasadas

-. Cállate, no tengo por que escuchar tus estupideces –se alejó –más te vale mantenerte apartado o tu 'hikari' pagará las consecuencias

Frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y los puños, si Kaiba se atrevía a tocar a su hikari se las vería con él, no por nada el lo había convertido…

*********************************************************  
Notas**: Le cambié el rating R porque, le quite esa parte por la que era R ~_~ para mi desgracia nada pervertido, solo algo muy cruel y sangriento que no encajaba muy bien con la historia ;__; pero bueno, ya que, espero que XD mi intento de fic de Drama/romance sea de su agrado n_n y, ya esta la feria de Querétaro ¬_¬ si es la feria… ir a ver vacas ò_o para eso escribo otro cap de: 'Operación volver vixen a la ballena' XD jejejejejeje… NAVIDAD!!! SE VIENE NAVIDAD!!!!! n________n yupi!!!!!!!!! O_O eh?? -._.- ok, ok, me callo ¬_¬ Pero me regalan algo XD.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
